Miracles Do Happen
by creative.stories17
Summary: When Riley had a baby without Lucas knowing, when it was his, will he EVER find out, or more and more lies come out that Riley wont be able to come up with a new one. Will Lucas ever be old Lucas? or will he still be the new Lucas? Disclaimer: Rucas & Joshaye. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Riley looked at Mason and glared at his emerald eyes he share with his father, Lucas Friar. She was still upset that Lucas abandon her for Missy, but to top it off she had a baby in junior year. Suddenly Maya burst into the nursery.

"Seven o'clock on the dot, also happy first day of senior year!"Maya stated very excited.

"Please don`t remind me" Riley grunted. She didn`t want see Lucas at school, especially with stuck up Missy Bradford!

"Oh come on Riley, you're always excited to start the new school year!" Maya reassured her.

"I don't want to go" Riley complained

"Come on we have to go" Maya stated grabbing Riley`s arm pulling her out the door.

"This is weird, because usually I'm the one making you go to school" Riley announced.

"Come on sweet cheeks we have to drop Mason off at daycare" maya exclaimed pulling her down the stairs.

"But...but peaches" Riley studered.

"No if, ands, or buts pumpkin" Maya argued

against her.

"Ok fine, we need to drop Mason off first" Riley affirmed.

Riley and Maya left into her car and went to the daycare, but first they have to pick up Farkle.

"Hello ladies" Farkle smiled a warm smile.

"Farkle we need to drop the baby off first. Is that ok with you?" Riley asked.

"Do whatever you have to gorgeous" Farkle as usual flirting with the girls.

They finally got to the school and all Farkle and Maya saw was Missy and Lucas together kissing at the lockers. Right away Maya and Farkle cover Riley's eye's.

"So Lucas you want to see a movie tonight?" Missy flirted with Lucas.

"Babe, you don't have to ask, you know my answer." Lucas assured.

"Yeah I know but I was checking to make sure you up to it honey bun" Missy smiled and giggled.

"Is this a game, oh I like games, but I don't know this certain game." Riley boomed.

"Yes sweet cheeks, we are playing don`t watch two idiots kissing" Maya answered trying to hide it. Riley clumsy as she is, tripped some how and brought Maya down with her. Maya trying to put her hands back on her face, but there was no point because Riley went out cold.

"I will go get the nurse" Farkle exclaimed.

"Here I'll help her to the nurse." Maya and Farkle were taken back from who said this. The person who said it was none other than Lucas Friar.

"NO! NOT YOU HUCKBERRY STAY AWAY FROM HER. You already left her when she was a week pregnant" Maya taken back from her own word, that came out of her mouth.

"W...WH...WHA...WHAT?" Lucas also taken back from her words.

"Nothing gotta run, got blacked out Riley here, BYE!" Maya answered running to Mr. Matthew with Riley still blacked out in her arms. " Matthew we got a problem" Maya panicked running through the door with Riley in her hands.


	2. Missy's Mean

****Thx Guys for the AWESOME reviews!****

 ** **Me and my friend hope you like this chapter!****

 ** **We are going to try to update everyday!****

 ** **Have a great day!****

* * *

"What's the problem and what`s wrong with Riley" said nervously.

"Stop worried about Riley she fine she just fell we have bigger problem" Maya shouted worrying about what Lucas was doing knowing how he gets.

"Like what nothing could be worst?" Mr. Matthew stated sarcastically.

"Oh really, I kind of spilled the beans that Riley had a baby"Maya admitting not doing what he would said.

"MAYA PENTALOBE HART, PLEASE TELL ME YOU DID NOT TELL LUCAS. The the things you say without Riley around or her being unconscious. That big mouth of yours." Cory addressed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to it kind of spill out" Maya stated.

"What...What happen. OW my head hurts." Riley is still in a daze.

"UM…...Maya you can tell you best friend anything. Right?" Cory was pushing Maya to come out to Riley

"Pumpkin"

"Peaches"

"Me and my big mouth said something to Lucas, because Lucas wanted to carry you to the nurse and I wouldn't let him. And… and… and I might of told him he left you when you were a week pregnant." Maya just blurting it out trying to make she wouldn't hear her.

"WHAT?" Riley's eyes turned to red hot flames.

"Please don't be mad at me. I didn't want to hurt you." Maya was really mad at herself.

"Peaches, I would never be mad at you, but I need to know what his reaction was." Riley demanded

"His reaction was more like 'W...WH...WHA...WHAT'" Maya doing the same reaction Lucas did when he found out.

"Oh I am going to kill him" Riley got up and tried to find Lucas, but the bell rung. Riley thought to herself 'He would probably have my dad next' so she went to her father's class. She just walked in and scanned the room, and there he was, Lucas Friar. This was her first class to, Maya and Farkle was also in it. Maya standed up and Riley whispered what she was going to do. Maya tried to stop her, but it didn't work. She asked her if she could see Lucas and he said yes.

"Lucas Friar, out in the hall" Cory yelled out ot the class.

Lucas instantly knew why he was called to the hallway.

"Yes sir" Lucas was still polite to Cory no matter what happened between Riley and him. Lucas walked out to the hall, Riley followed him, so did Maya.

"Riley I have to ask you one thing only." Lucas declared.

"Fine I was pregnant, but I lost the baby. So you can go back to you normal life"Riley stated firmly to tried to hide the fact she was lying.

"You Jerk you don`t know how much you hurt Riley" Maya yelled, backing her best friend.

"Sorry to interrupt, but class is waiting for you" Cory interrupted their session. They all went into the class and sat down. Cory taught about world war 2, but Riley couldn't pay attention. She was thinking of how she lied to Lucas about Mason. Riley was so focus on her thoughts, she didn't realize class was over. Maya took her hand and waved it up and down in Riley's face. Riley got up and walked with Maya to her next class. By the time they know it lunch came. Riley had to make phone call to the day care.

* * *

"Hey how is Mason? is he doing alright?" Riley asked. Little did Riley know that the one and only Missy Bradford was listening into her conversation.

"Yes he is fine. All he did was fall on his two hands and feet." The day care worker reassured her that everything was fine.

"Ok tell him I love him, and that he means the world to me and I wil-" Riley got cut off by the day care worker.

"I will tell him, just don't expect a 'I love you' back" The day car worker joked and hung up the phone. Missy on the other hand, had some juicy information. What was Missy going to do next?


	3. Chapter 3

" **Lucas you will never guess what I just heard from Riley" Missy whispered into his ear.**

" **Riley said she didn't have-" Lucas got cut off by Missy.**

" **She was talking on the phone about some baby named Mason" Missy explained in a low whisper.**

" **Wait, a baby named Mason, but she told me the baby died." Lucas corrected.**

" **You have been talking to Riley? Babe we have talked about this!" Missy angrily said.**

" **Yeah but something slipped out of Maya's big mouth and-" Lucas mumbled.**

" **I don't care" Missy commented with a sassy attitude. Lucas walks over to Riley to find out what was actually going on.**

" **GET AWAY RANGER RICK" Maya shouted in his face.**

" **First of all I deserve an explanation, second off why do you still call me those names?" Lucas stated.**

" **Riley doesn't have time for this she has to pick up Mason" Maya blurted out taken from her word covered her mouth.**

" **Ma.. Yes um I have to pick up Mason, he's my cousin. My uncle Eric finally had a baby, Yeee!" Riley Trying to cover the fact that she lied about her having Mason.**

" **Oh… There's my explanation, Missy told me that you were on the phone with the daycare a she thought it was because of your child, but it isn't your child so… Um… Bye" Lucas waved his hand to say goodbye.**

" **Maya you and your big fat mouth! We almost blew out cover" Riley crackled.**

" **Sorry sweet cheeks it slipped out want to get ice cream for Mason" Maya asked changing the subject.**

" **Yeah I bet Mason would love some." Riley boomed. They went to pick up Mason and head to the ice cream parlor. Maya, Riley and Mason got out of the car to go into line.**

" **Hi can I help you" the ice cream lady asked.**

" **Can I get a rocky road Sundae, and both of them will have a chocolate swirl, but one small and the other a medium" Maya told her smiling.**

" **Riley, Maya, and this must be The famous Mason" Lucas boomed.**

" **OMG, HUCKLEBERRY, Mason you have to call this guy Huckleberry" Maya joked, and Riley bursts out laughing.**

" **He is so adorable, he looks a lot like you, Riley" Lucas looked up at Riley to see the resembles.**

" **Ummm yeah but he's my ch… Uncle Eric's child" Riley almost blurted out**

" **Wait but this doesn't add up right!" Lucas began.**

" **Keep it moving BuckeyMcBoingBoing we have to go now, Riley!" Maya stopped her from going back to Lucas.**

" **Lucas you know my Uncle Eric is senator of New York, it is just that he brought Mason with him" When they were leaving Lucas looked into Mason's eyes and he see that he has his Emerald colored eyes. He was very suspicious about who his real father was.**


	4. Walk in the park, Not

_**Authors Note: So sorry guys, Everything was crazy in my life, and then I finally looked back at this story, and knew i had to finish it, I hope you like this chapter, I thought it was intresting. ;)**_

* * *

One Week Later

* * *

"Seven o'clock on the dot" Maya announced while coming in thru the bay window. While she walked in she sees Riley holding the baby very worried.

"Mason has a fever" Riley advised.

"Does this mean you are not going to school?" Maya questioned.

"I can't, because my mom is at work so is my dad and Auggie is 10 years old and at school, and I can't bring him to the daycare like this" Riley answering Maya's question, while putting Mason back to bed.

"Can I at least stay here with you today?" Maya not wanting to go to school without her best friend.

"Yes you can stay, it would be a big help, but text Farkle." Riley approved. Maya text Farkle, and Farkle was ok with it, so he went to school as usually. When he got there

Lucas came up to him to try to ask where the girls are.

"Hey Farkle, do you know where Maya and Riley are?" Lucas asked.

"Well Ma...they are sick." Farkle correcting himself for the almost stupid mistake he almost made.

"Oh, because I wanted to ask Riley a question." Lucas exclaimed.

"Oh I think you might have to wait for tomorrow, and why do you care?" Farkle looking angry at him. There was a good explanation for him. He promised he would never leave Riley, and would never leave her right after the triangle thing.

"Wait maybe you can answer them" Lucas called out

"Lucas I can't even look at you, you broke promises, and i don't care for what you have to say." Farkle angrily said.

"Ok, was Mason her real cousin or you know?" Lucas addressed what he was concerned about.

"Yes Lucas it is her real cousin, she hasn't had any baby's that I know about." Farkle beamed with anger. Lucas waved his hand back and forth to gesture that he was saying goodbye. Farkle just turned around not looking back.

The rest of the day was easy going and Mason's fever went down. So Maya and I thought it would be a nice day to take mason out, and bring him to the park.

* * *

At The Park

* * *

"It is so beautiful out today." Riley looking up to the beautiful sky.

"YUP" Maya agreeing with Riley 110%

"Mason do you want to go to the swings? do you?" Riley cooed to Mason. Maya just bursted out laughing, then Riley smacked her on the shoulder.

Riley and Maya got to the swing set, and pushed Mason. All they hear is Missy and Lucas laughing and kissing. Riley looked back and saw Lucas, wished she hadn't done, because Lucas looked at her eye to eye. Lucas walked over to her, while Riley tried to hide herself, and so was Maya.

"Riley is that you?" Lucas asked

"Yes, and what do you want?" Riley blurted

"Oh I thought I wouldn't find you here, because farkle said you were sick, and so was Maya, and Maya I could see you, putting your hands over your face doesn't mean i cant see you."

"I was just playing peekaboo with the baby, right Mason." Maya was trying to cover up, and she thought it was a slick move. She gave a high five to Mason. "Mason you should go and grab some popcorn." Maya knew that Mason was just a baby, Manson looked at her like she has 3 heads. Riley glared at Maya, but she couldn't keep the face forever.

"Well I wasn't sick actually I had to take care of my baby cousin Mason, he was the one that was sick." Riley explained.

"Why were you staying home because of Mason isn't you uncle Eric around, then why would Farkle tell me that you were sick?" Lucas was questioning so much that it got Riley frustrated.

"Yes, but he had a senator's job to do, and he asked me politely to take care of Mason, and he also asked Maya to help me. We told Farkle not to tell anyone because we didn't want to get in trouble ditching school. Does that answer your question ok. How about you back to your life and I go back to mine" Riley was getting frustrated, but at the same time she created a bigger lie.

"When are you ever going to tell him?" Maya grunted.

"You know I can't I mean he left us, he would also freak if he found out, and why all of a sudden Lucas is asking questions about Mason?"

"Do you think he is getting suspicious? Because if I saw a baby that look exactly like me with my ex girlfriend that we never used protection, then I would get suspicious." Maya blurting. Riley did think she had a point.

"But why would he care he has a new girlfriend Missy, he flaunts over her." Riley strongly said. They dropped the conversation and went on with their day. The next day came, and Riley was getting ready for school.

* * *

Home In The Morning

* * *

"Guys I have a big announcement!" Mrs Matthews shouted.

"Yeah mom, make it fast I have to go and drop of Mason." Riley hurried.

"We are having the family reunion here this year, and I invited one of your friends since they know that family." Mrs Matthew announced.

"Wait what do you mean by friends?" Riley questioned knowing that her mom and Mrs friar have been best friends since the day they met.

"Well Farkle, Maya, and Lucas." Riley's mom blurted out Lucas's name so fast.

"Oh no why would you do that, now have to come up with a bigger lie than the one I had before." Riley was now frustrated, now Riley went out the door and picked up Maya and Farkle

"Guess you guys heard about the family reunion." Riley grunted

"Yeah why are you so upset?" Maya asked.

"Because guess who is going? The one the only Lucas Friar. Let's all cheer." Riley was being sarcastic.

"No way really, that is going to suck, now you are going to have to get your uncle Eric to help you." Farkle stated.

"Yup" She grunted.

"I think your Uncle Eric will help, unless he messes everything up by saying it is Lucas's kid." Farkle blurted

"Really Farkle you just had to say that." Riley glared at farkle for 30 secounds, then left for school.

Once Riley got to school she was crowed by Missy's posse. Riley already knew what this was about.

 _ **Authors Note: I really hoped you like it, if you think i can do something better or you have any ideas then please write it in the comments, I will answer all of you comments. Keep reading;)**_


	5. Words

_**Author's Note: So I just realized I was just editing a chapter in the Fanfiction. So here is the chapter that I just wrote. And remember I will answer you comments, I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

"So Riley, I saw you with Lucas talking in the park, like he would crawl back to you, you are a little nothing, with your nothing friends. I can't believe Lucas actually went out with you, and were friends with you.." Missy cursed.

"Don't you dare talk to Riley like that or I will smash your face you won't even remember what day it is." Maya threatened.

"I am not afraid of you, I have dirt on you Matthews." Missy looking at Riley. Riley was saying in her mind ' _don't let it be about Mason, don't be about Mason._

"Yeah what dirt, Riley hasn't done anything bad in her life, you probably have more dirt under your fingernails then what you have on Riley." Maya defending her best friend.

"Your little flea bag son, yeah I know about him. You wouldn't want me to tell Lucas would you." Riley knew her motherly instinct would come before she could talk, she punched Missy right in the face.

"I might be insent Riley Matthews, but when it comes to my son, I would die for him. And don't act like I don't have dirt on you, like I haven't saw the boys you have been hooking up with, yeah boys other than Lucas. I still have his phone number i cant text him a picture of you and another boy kissing, and going into the janitor's room." Riley was about to press send when Missy yelled.

"I will keep your secret if you keep mine, we got a deal." Missy put out one hand and the other hand was on her bleeding face.

"Yeah I am not shaking your hand but we have a deal." Riley twirled around and left to her father's class.

The end of the day came around, they left school, ate dinner, and told Farkle what happened.

"OK it just happened alright. No one is going to call my son a flea bag, and pretend it is fine, no I am going to punch anyone who would hurt my little boy or come close to him." Riley stated, and she sounded source.

"I am proud of you honey." Maya pat her on the back.

"Same goes for over here, you did what your motherly instincts would do." Farkle pat me on the back to.

* * *

Next day

* * *

"Seven o'clock on the dot." Maya said busting the window open.

"Maya I don't know what to do tomorrow is the family reunion, and I am scared for what is going to happen." Riley was pacing back and forth not knowing what to do.

"OK calm down, your uncle Erik will help you trust me." Maya put her comforting arm around Riley.

"Peaches I do trust you, but he is going to be forced to talk to us, and I can't stand looking at him, even if I was paid 1 million dollars." Riley jested

"After school we will talk to your Uncle Eric, he is coming tonight, I am sure he will understand."

"Thank you, peach's." Riley thanked Maya. "And I am very sceptical if Missy is going to keep my secret.

"No problem honey." Riley was now leaning on Maya's shoulder "Don't worry, if she does tell Lucas come up with one of your famous lies." Riley punched her best friend, then looking off the space, wishing the universe would be more cruel. She picked up Farkle, and brought Mason to his day care. Off to school.

* * *

School

* * *

"Riley, why did you punch my girlfriend in the face, I thought you were innocent Riley." He exclaimed.

"First of all Lucas tell your girlfriend that she needs to stop saying horrible things about my family. Second off I really don't care for what you have to say." She shoved him to the side and walked to her first period class.

"Pss." Riley got tapped on the shoulder for a note to be handed to her. It was missy, she doesn't even have to open the letter it smells like her thousand dollar perfume.

* * *

 _ **Dear Riley,**_

 _ **I saw you and Lucas talking, and if you told**_

 _ **Him about me hooking up with other guys**_

 _ **I will tell him your little secret, you got me**_

 _ **And be happy I didn't tell the principal about you**_

 _ **Punching me, you could of had a record on your**_

 _ **Perfect file, then there goes college, be happy.**_

 _ **Lots of hate, Missy**_

* * *

"Riley what is that in your hand?" Her daddy had asked.

"Nothing daddy, I found it in my desk I am going to go through it in the garbage." She was about to walk up to the recycling bin, when her dad took the note addressed to her, Missy was glaring at her.

He started reading it out loud then stop when he got to the part Riley knew Riley didn't want him to say, about Missy hooking up with other boys and my secret. But he did read the part where it had Lucas's name, so Lucas knows it is about him.

"Missy you should really tell him, he might find out, and you I will talk to you when I get home." He finished his lesson about WW22.

It was Already the end of the day, Riley grabbed Maya's arm, and drove her home as quickly as she could.

* * *

Home

* * *

"UNCLE ERIC!" The girls said in unison, and hugged him to suck up to him.

"Are you girls trying to suck up." He looked at them. "No it can't be, it has to be about how much you love me, I am so amazing can't I"

"UNCLE JOSH!" Maya ran up to josh, and grabbed him, she didn't want to let him go, but this time he was hugging with her.

"3 years!" He exclaimed.

"Like I haven't heard that, I am a senior now, look I am all grown up." He couldn't not look at her she was gorgeous to him eyes. Then he remembered he is a junior in college, 3 years.

"3 years, but maybe something can happen in the future, let nature take its course. It could happen naturally." Maya was shocked.

"I didn't hear a no boyfriend." everyone started laughing at Maya.

"Uncle eric we have a favor to ask." Riley choked, she can't believe she was actually doing this.

"Will you help Riley lie to Lucas." Maya asked.


	6. The Family Reunion, Gone bad

_**Authors Note: Thanks for everyone putting my story on there favorites list. Shout outs go to -**_

 _ **Sibuna4everfabrina**_

 _ **xAnglezx**_

 _ **Paul2351**_

 _ **Candyqueen134**_

 _ **XForeverAndAlways- Thanks I worked really hard on the chapter, good to hear someone liked it.**_

* * *

"Yeah I will help you, I was going to be in a tv show." Eric remembembers is almost tv show.

"You mean you were going to be in a tv show, then what happened?" Riley asked.

"Well it was to weird, the actor looked exactly like your father and uncle shawn. It was creepy and I left." Eric shivered.

"OK then, well this is what needs to happen, you have to pretend that you are Masons child. Don't say anything that Lucas might think it is his." Maya clarified.

"Ok, I got this…...Mason come to daddy." Eric ran up to Mason and grabbed him from Riley. Everyone adored Mason, Riley thought that everyone would hate her about because she had a baby at 16-17.

"Uncle Eric you don't have to do that till tomorrow." Riley stated.

"Oh, I know,I am getting into character." Everyone was bursting out laughing.

"Do have to play any special parts?" asked.

"Yes play his uncle." Riley instead.

"Ok, and, scene...Hi Mason it is your favorite uncle." Riley's dad, choked at Mason.

Riley thought they were just to funny, Riley was also relevied that everyone would help her tomorrow. The whole Family watched a movie and went to bed, May stayed over and Josh had to sleep in Riley's room. He slept on the bay window, right next to him was Maya. He never said 'get off of me' you can tell that they are meant to be.

* * *

The next morning

* * *

"Good morning sleepy heads." topanga greeted one another.

"Good morning." They can barely talk, you can tell they just woke up. Maya couldn't wait till she could tell Riley about her and Josh. It was almost 1:00, they had to get ready.

Riley wore a pink floral printed short dress, tight on top, loose on the bottom. She wore her dark brown hair down with curls, bouncing up and down, then she put her chocker on. Maya wore ripped jeans, with a black leathered jacket, with a tank top that said 'Fancy' she wore her hair up in a ponytail. Both her and Riley wearing their friendship rings.

The party was about to begin, guest were arriving. Riley didn't want to be there when Lucas came through the front door. She was hiding again from Lucas.

"Hey Riles!" Lucas yelled.

"You don't have permission to call her that." Maya stood up from the dinner table.

"Whatever!" He brushed it off like it didn't matter.

Uncle Eric came up with Mason in his hands. Bouncing him up and down, like it was his child.

"Hey Eric." Lucas waved his hand.

"Don't you look at me." Eric stared into Lucas's emerald eyes.

"Look who we have here, Mason the cutie." Lucas pointed out.

"Yeah don't look or touch Ril…..my child again, thank you Riley for watching Mason for the past 2 weeks." Eric thanked Riley and Maya.

"Well sorry, Riley I did think your whole family hated me." Lucas exclaimed, now everyone was giving him the death glare, and then went back to what they were doing. "Wow everyone does hate me, I am sorry that Riley wasn't enough everyone gosh." Lucas stated.

"Riley was enough, I don't know why you change, but if you hurt her again I will break your face again." Josh defended his niece. Riley had felt the tension between everyone, she didn't like it at all.

"Ok guys break it up, I want to make my parents happy ok, can we all act like we are friends?" Asked Riley.

"Riley how do you deal with this? This guy is a scumbag. He even said you were a nothing." Josh stated.

"I have been dealing with it for a year now, ok, the only reason he is not my Lucas, is because people change people." Riley had remembered that lesson, 'People change people'. WHen riley was gone for a couple of months Lucas changed because he was hanging out with the popular kids. SHe didn't know for 2 weeks, that he was cheating on her, with Missy. She just thought he was normal Lucas.

"Whatever Riley you could have became more but you didn't." Lucas Yelled.

"Oh I swear." Josh went up to Lucas and punched him right in the face.

"You shouldn't of done that Josh." Now the boys were fighting, the only to make them stop was if Riley stepped.

"GGGUUUYYYS SSS-." Riley just got hit by Lucas, on accident. , thought he should've done this awhile ago.

"Lucas get out before I punch." put up his fist. Lucas got out, he didn't care about what happen he went to his girlfriend's house.

RIley was out cold blood running down her face, Josh picked her up and brought her to her room.

Maya ran to go find Lucas, she found him trying to get a cab. He finally got one but Maya shooed him off.

"What did Riley ever do to you?" Maya asked.

"She wasnt enough, I am popular, and it wasn't a good image." Lucas exclaimed. Maya wanted to punch him, but she put her fidt back into her normal hands.

"I know the Lucas she loves is still in this jackass, but when you find him let us know and we will tell you the secret that we always wanted to tell." Maya hit herself for saying that, now she knows that he is going to be like a detective.

"What secret?" He questioned.

"No secret, I was just kidding seeing if you would get the joke. Hahaha, come on laugh with me." She was trying to hide that fact that she just said that.

"You are hiding something, I know it, you Riley, and Farkle. Is it about Mason, I knew it Oh my gosh, he is my child, i knew it." Maya was way more worried, she usually can lie about it, but it was hard now.

"Phs, no what are you talking about, those emerald eyes are not yours." Maya knows she just made it worse.

"Just tell me he is my kid." Lucas pushed.

"He is not your child, Riley didn't pop out a child, trust me I would be the first one to know, and didn't Riley tell you she lost the baby, Mason is Uncle Eric's. You even heard him say it to." she stated.

"Well if it was my kid i wouldn't care because I don't want to ruin my popularity." Lucas exclaimed. He knew that old Lucas was still there. He could feel him coming out. He tried to push it but it was hard to do that. He felt bad, He knew that it was his child. The words he just said were not true.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note: I hoped everone liked it, thank you for reading, favorite story for a shout out, review for another shout out, I will answer your reviews, love you guys :D 3**_


	7. Meeting Logan

_**Author's note: Thanks for the people who saved my Story and Reviewed, here our the people.**_

 _ **The white wolf Haruka- I am happy that you loved it, I will try my best to make them even better.**_

 _ **Chezburgerz- I absolutely love RUCAS it is my favorite, also i think they took it way too far with Maya. Then there is a lot of fanfictions where Lucas pick Riley or Maya and they are not friends again, I don't like that. I feel like Maya and Riley will never let a guy come between them. I am happy that my Rucas fanfic comes on the top of your list. Thank you for saying I am an amazing writer. I also looked at your profile and read parts of it, you sound like most of my friends. Well thank you for also saving my story.**_

 _ **x ForeverAndAlways- Thanks I try to make my chapters funny but personal at the same time, I hope you like this chapter.**_

 _ **Violet1419- Yeah I am tryin my best to make him a big ass. It is so hard because Lucas is always nice. I know I cant believe he said that to Mason to, LOL!**_

It was one month later, Riley was on the subway with Maya, like another usual day. The train went to a halt and a boy stepped in, he sat in the same spot Lucas caught Riley.

"Look at him he is a cutie, you should go talk to him." Maya pointed.

"No I am not going up to a random guy." Riley stated.

"Watch it is really easy." Maya was starting to walk over, but Riley grabbed her arm.

"I get it Maya you already showed me 6 years ago." A flashback came to Riley, the day Maya went up to Lucas. They met, then dated, then broke up, Weird.

"Ok, maybe you need a little push." Maya pushed Riley onto the new guy's lap. He stared at her, and her big brown eyes.

"Hi!" Is all Riley could say.

"Hi!" He said back.

"My name is Riley." There eyes were still locked on to each others eyes.

"My name is Logan." Riley stopped and remembered what happened to Lucas, and her. She does not want that to happen again. They waved good bye, and off Maya and RIley went.

"So what is his name?" Maya asked.

"Logan, but it is too creepy how we met the same way Lucas and I met." Riley exclaimed.

"I bet he is new in our school, Just like Lucas. Then you guys will get to know each other, you guys will have an unofficial thing, then a love triangle will happen, then he will pick you, and then he crushes you like a bug." Maya clarified.

"Peaches I don't need a play by play. I get how it goes, girl meets boy, girl likes boy, boy likes girl, girl and boy get together, boy leaves girl." Riley chuckled.

Maya and Riley didn't know Lucas was listening to there conversation. He already didn't like this Logan boy.

* * *

In First Period

* * *

"So everyone is here, great." Cory boomed.

"Hey I am sorry I am late , I couldn't find your class, sir." Mystery boy came walking into the room. Riley eyes beamed when she saw him.

"Well don't be late again. Logan." Cory reading the name off of the transfer slip. Logan took a seat, when he notice RIley and his eyes met. Cory saw this, and was horrified, that the same thing that happened to her.

"NO!" Corry yelled.

"Yes" Riley beemed. She had her brown eyes locked onto his blue ones. Cory came a pushed them away.

"I am not having this again, no way Jose." Cory bellowed. Now the new kid was wondering what happened.

"I am going to guess this is your father." The new kid pointed to the back of him, not keeping his eyes off of her.

"Was it that obvious?" she asked.

"It was kind of a dead giveaway." He stated. Cory waved his hand up and down in the middle of them.

"Earth to Riley, time for class sweety." He said looking at her, then giving a death glare at the boy. He immediately stopped when he saw Cory.

Home

"So that boy likes you already, I can tell." Maya laughed.

"Stop, I can never go out with a boy, if he found out about Mason he would just leave." Riley punched Maya in the arm.

"First oww, second he seems nice enough, first get to know him then tell him. I mean if Josh had a child I would still love him.

"Who is this new kid RIley?" Her mother asked

"He is the new kid on the block, he has short, thick brown hair that flips up , with blue eyes, a perfect nose for the perfect guy." Riley snapped out of her daydream to realize she was drooling.

"Wow he seems hot." Topanga joked.

"Did I just hear my wife call another man hot." Cory walked and kiss Topanga.

"No one could look cuter than you Mr. timberlake." Topanga laugh.

"I even can sing like him." Cory started singing then one of the glass broke. "I am not cleaning that up." he walked out of the room, with a dramatic exit.

"Some time I wonder how your father is not gay." Topanga exclaimed. Everyone laughed at Topangas statement.

"Mason has to take a bath now." Riley went to the tub and was bathing Mason. She looked at his emerald eyes, that reminder her of his father, a tear streamed down riley's cheek. She wish that Lucas could be here, to take his thumb and wipe away her tear. She was a single mother, her baby's father doesn't even know they had a child. It was killing her to keep it from him. Maya walked into the bathroom and looked at Riley.

"It is time Riley, he need to know everything." Maya looked at her teary and puffy eyes.

"You think so peaches, do you really think it is time?" Riley asked.

"Yes right after you make a move on that boy." They both started laughing. Maya took her thumb and wiped Riley's tears away. Riley remembered how she can deal with him not wiping away her tear, was because Maya, her best friends was there to wipe it away.

"I love you peaches." She looked at Maya and gave her a hug.

* * *

2 weeks later

* * *

"I feel like we have go to get to know each other and I feel like we should go out on a date." Logan looked in her eyes.

"Right after you promise not to hurt me." Riley proposed.

"I promise Riley Matthews, that I will not hurt you for as long as I live, and if I don't hurt you, i give you permission to hit me." RIley laughed with him. "So why don't you tell me what happen with you before me." He linked arms with Riley.

"It all started in 6th grade, the best year of my life." She told him everything, even about Mason. Lucas had heard everything, now hearing it from Riley's mouth made him upset and feel like a jerk. "I didn't want to tell you about Mason, I thought you would run away because I have a child, I am not a whore, i thought he was the love of my life, like I could have what my parents had. But I guess somethings had to go wrong." SHe laid her head on his shoulder.

"Riley listen I will never leave you for anything, you have a child, I don't care it is who you are, and you are rainbows and sunshine, I love that about you." Logan kissed her hand.

"Listen Riley we need to talk." Lucas came up to Riley.

"Is this the famous Lucas Friar." He nodded his head yes. "Well why don't you walk away." he pat him on the shoulder.

"Riley come on don't listen to him we need to talk." Lucas grabbed Riley's arm.

"We have nothing to talk about Lucas." Riley commented

"Yes we do!" Lucas raised his voice at her.

"Dont talk to her like that." Logan punched Lucas in the face. Riley now had to break up the fight.

"GUUUYYYSS SSS-" Riley blacked out just like she did with Josh and Lucas. Lucas punched her again.

"Are you serious dude? You just punched Riley in the face, she has blood everywhere, do you even care?" Logan asked. "Just like you didn't care when she was pregnant with Mason, asshole."

"Mason. What are you talking about that is Eric's son." Lucas pointed out, but he was acting dumb like he didn't know.

"Like you didn't know, I know you were listening into our conversations, I am not stupid." Logan yelled.

"Whatever, she wasnt enough any way. Hope that kid grows up like me and not her." Logan was now fuming with anger. He had only known her for 2 weeks, he already knew he loved her.

"OMG RILEY, ARE YOU OK?" Maya came running down the hallway, everyone standing and watching the fight, no one bothered to pick up Riley and bring her to the nurse.

"She is not going to answer you she is out cold." Farkle came from the other direction.

"Let's go to the nurse, I don't want her to get in trouble when the principal comes out." Maya dragged her like a dead body, to the nurse's office. She walk up half an hour later.

"Did it happen again?" Riley just woke up.

"Yes honey it did, but Logan took care of it don't worry, he was fuming." Maya stated. Logan came into the nurse's office.

"Oh my god, RIley are you ok? I am so sorry, I told you I would never hurt you and I did." He felt so bad.

"I am fine don't worry about it." Riley exclaimed.

"Well I have to tell you Lucas already knows about Mason, he has been hearing our conversations." Logan gave her a hug while talking.

"So you told him about Mason? When you see him he is the cutest thing ever.I love being his aunt." Maya commented.

"Yeah I told him, and what am I going to do with Lucas, I don't even think he cares. Maybe that is why he wanted to talk, but when the crowed of people came he didn't want everyone to hear what he had to say. Maybe there still is old Lucas, and I am going to find him." Riley demanded. Riley the optimistic one who believes in everyone.

 _ **Author's Note: Thanks for reading my story if you want a shoutout then review my story and save it to your favorites, love you all 3**_


	8. Old Lucas

_**Author Note: Thanks to the people who followed my story, and people who reviewed. If you want a shoutout then comment or follow my book.**_

 _ **Chezburgerz-Thanks for liking that chapter. I think it is funny to that Logan met Riley the same way like Lucas met Riley. Well here is what happens next.**_

 _ **Violet 1429-Yes he will get his head out of his a**. Just read this chapter.  
Guest-Yeah you might think Rucas shouldn't happen, but he will do something.**_

 _ **Halilebugg17-Glad you like Rucas.**_

 _ **Alice Louise A123- Glad you f*cking love it.**_

 _ **The white wolf Haruka-You will see.**_

 _ **x ForeverandAlways-Glad you liked the chapter.**_

 _ **Shayray-thanks for favoriting and following my story.**_

"There you are Lucas." Riley found Lucas in a big crowd.

"What do you want Riley?" Lucas asked.

"I wanted to know what you wanted to talk about, before you punching me in my face again." Riley exclaimed.

"I wanted to talk about Mason." He pointed out.

"That's what I thought." Riley knew that is what he was going to talk about.

"So you never told me, why is that?" Lucas questioned.

"Because you were chasing Missy around, and cheating on me." Riley replied

"Well I am sorry, the popular kids convicted me that you weren't enough and I was rigid for everyone els." Lucas commented.

"Well Lucas if you were told to run into traffic would you?" She knew that he was going to say no. "And I am not forgiving you, what you did hurt, I don't want that that to happen to me again."

"I understand I feel really bad, it felt like old Lucas was trapped inside. I guess this proves that when I am not around you I lose myself."

"So what did make you change back?" Riley asked

"When I saw you with Logan, I didn't like that." Lucas explained

"That still doesn't make everything ok, I mint go out with Logan on a date. And you can't stop me from going." Riley stated.

"Can I see Mason, I mean I give you points for raising him by yourself." Lucas laughed.

"It is not funny, it was hard not having you Lucas." Riley started to cry. Lucas wiped away her tear.

* * *

Home

* * *

"Riley why are you dancing on the cough?" Lucas asked.

"You saw that?" Riley asked. "What are you doing in my house."

"Bay window and never locked, you should lock that thing sat night." Lucas smiled.

"Well for starters never sneak into my house again. Second did you wake up Mason?" Riley questioned

"No I didn't even realize he was in there." Lucas looked back then heard a baby crying. Lucas raced to the nursery.

"Stop trying to act all fatherly, everyone hates you and if my parents found out-" Riley was cut off.

"Found out about-" Cory looked at Lucas. "Yeah, no this ain't happening." Lucas put down Mason and ran to the window, Cory stole one of Lucas's shoes.

"I can explain." Riley was trying to reason with her father.

"Yeah give me your best shoot." Riley told her father everything what happen. "Dad you always believed in second chances can't I? She asked. "Plus, I am not going out with him, I have a date with Logan." She smiled.

"Don't do anything stupid." Cory looked into his daughter's eyes. "I love you."

"Love you too daddy." Riley responded. Riley heard a knock on the door. Cory opened it.

"I swear if you hurt my daughter I will hunt you down and kill you." Cory yelled

"That is enough DAD." She looked at her father and gave him the death Clare.

"You ready?" Logan asked.

* * *

Nininzos

* * *

"Yup I am ready." They went to a Italian restaurant, called "Nininzo's"

"I love my spaghetti." Riley said out of nowhere.

"Hahaha, I figured." He stated. They talked about their childhood, and what is going on in there personal life. Everything was fine till Logan got a text. It stated "babe call me when you get a chance love you can't wait to see you, flight lands in 20 min." Riley read the text, when he was responding, he should've known he was sitting right next a a mirror.

"Babe call me when you get a chance, lovey you, can't wait till my flight lands in 20" she restated Logan's girlfriends text.

"What?... Oh, Riley don't go I am sorry." Riley wasn't even crying, she really didn't even like the boy any way. She was done with boys, except for Mason.

* * *

Home

* * *

"Hey Riley." Lucas was sitting with her parents.

"What is this an intervention, because I don't do drugs I promise." She was joking.

"We will allow Lucas to see the baby unless he breaks up with Missy." Topanga stated, Riley looked at Lucas.

"Done." He shook his phone up in the air.

"He will never hang around those popular kids." They look at Lucas.

"Fine, and done." Riley couldn't believe he was doing this.

"He will take out the garbage and clean the house every 2 weeks." They looked at Lucas again.

"We never agreed about that, but yes mame." Riley could see a change in Lucas, the Lucas who caught her in the subway.

"So where is that boy Riley." Lucas asked.

"Ex girlfriend, more like current girlfriend." She started laughing.

"So wait how is that funny?" Lucas asked.

"Because I don't think I ever liked him, I guess I just wanted a distraction, or someone to wipe my tear, anyone except Maya, she had rough thumbs." Riley started laughing again.

"I am here now Riley." She pushed him away, when he was trying to give her a hug.

"You just came here from football practice, I can smell it, get away from me." Now Lucas was chasing her, he caught after her and picked her up and hugged her. "EWW, now I have to go take a shower."

"Can I join?" he asked. Cory came in and chased him out of the house, then again Cory took his shoe.

"Dad you know he was just kidding, and I would've said no,"

"That is what you said before you had Mason." He walked out threw the shoe which broke a glass, "I am not cleaning that up." Then again Cory makes a dramatic exit. Riley shook her head and laughed one more.

Monday morning.

"I hate Mondays." Riley let out. After dressing Mason.

"You love Mondays." Maya popped in through the window.

"No I was reading Mason's shirt. It says I hate mondays." Maya started laughing.

"So instead of me driving, Lucas is going to drive us to school." RIley covered her ears, she knew Maya was going to scream.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?"

"We made up, so I found him at school, he knew about Mason, and I was right he was old Lucas again. He got to hold Mason, he broke up with Missy, doesn't hang out with the popular kids anymore, hew did that just to see Mason." Maya awwed, then she snapped herself out.

"But wait what about Logan?" Maya asked.

"Lets just say, Babe call me when you get a chance, love you, can't wait till my flight ends." Riley started laughing, and so did Maya.

"Wait why are we laughing?" Riley questioned.

"Because I didn't even like him in the first place." They stopped laughing, when they hear lucas car honking.

"Huckleberry."

"Short stacks."

 _ **Author's Note: If you want a shoutout Follow or Favorite or Review the story.**_


	9. Christmas Holidays

_**Author's Note: Yes I know it is no where near christmas. I thought this would be a cute little chapter. Thanks for everyone who followed my story & reviewed.**_

 _ **Greenharper**_

 _ **nona-Lovato**_

 _ **ThereMagic TheWorld**_

 _ **RucasLover**_

 _ **Dream Stories 999**_

 _ **Violet 1429- I know Riley is just so optimistic.**_

 _ **x ForeverAndAlways-Thx :)**_

* * *

"Merry christmas." Josh comes bursting in from the door.

"Josh, can't you knock?" Riley asked.

"He doesn't have to knock him my world." Maya came over and hugged Josh.

"And you, why don't I ever lock the bay window?" Riley asked once more.

"Because you love me." Maya smiled.

"SO what did you get me?" Maya asked Josh.

"You will have to find out." Maya was surprised that he got her something.

"You actually got me something, is it a necklace that says my one and only Maya?" Maya guessed.

"3 years."

"3 year, whatever, more like 1 year." Maya commented. "Does that change us know?" Maya asked.

"Maybe." Josh started Laughing. Maya came up and hugged him, she could not stop hugging him.

"Did you change shampoos, Boing?" Maya questioned.

"Yeah french vanilla." He stated. Riley started laughing.

"So it is Mason's first christmas, I think I went overboard with presents, but anything for my cutie. Also you like his outfit?" Riley pointed at the freshly dress Mason. He was wearing a santa suit, with a sack next to him.

"Riley he is so cute." Lucas came out of nowhere.

"Are you kidding me, he's here." Josh was starting to get angry. Lucas brought him in Riley's room, and started reasons with him, and what happen.

"Everything Ok?" Riley asked.

"Yup." Josh smiled. Riley didn't even realize, that Lucas brought a sack of gift for Mason, for all the Months of the pregnancy he missed, and the months of his baby Mason's life he missed.

"Are you kidding me, I already have a closet of gifts for him." Riley started laughing.

"Hey the more the merrier." He put the gift neat the christmas tree. The whole family came, and loved how adorable Mason looked.

"He is so cute." Riley's grandma, Amy Matthews. "I could pinch his cheeks." Amy came over and picked Mason up.

"Thanks." RIley thanked her grandmother.

"See me and Riley produce the cutest babies ever, right riley?" Lucas looked over at Riley. Riley punched him in the arm. "Owww." RIley started laughing.

It was time to eat and every prayed then ate. Everyone spit out their food.

"Let's go out to eat, I say Papa Pizza." Cory exclaimed. Everyone agreed.

"Woo woo woo, not so fast you people, what is wrong with my cooking?" Topanga asked.

"Everything." everybody said in unison. Topanga went with then.

Everyone went home and went to bed. Josh slept in the bay window, guess who slept next to him. Maya, who else did you think it was. Lucas and Riley slept in the same bed till.

"Hey you to wake up." Cory shouted. It woke everyone up. "Get on the floor friar, I don't want any more children from RIley yet."

"You are kidding dad, get out of my room, you want to sleep on the floor?" RIley asked her father. He ran back into his room, then again breaking a glass, from how hard he slammed the door.

"I am not cleaning that up." He yelled from his bedroom. EVeryone moaned and went back to bed.

* * *

Christmas morning.

* * *

"Santa came Mason." Riley picked up Mason. "Guess you were a good boy this year." Mason moved his legs and started giggling. It was the cutest thing ever.

"That was the cutest thing I have ever seen." Lucas walked into the nursery. Mason wanted his dad. "Hahah, he loves me more then you." Lucas stuck out his tongue.

"I hate you." Riley walked into the living room, and went straight to the christmas tree.

"Good morning." Riley greeted everyone, they said good morning back.

"Time to open gifts." Cory was hopping up and down like a child.

"Cory calm down, who knows if anyone got you anything." Topanga laughed.

"Who wouldn't give, Cory Matthews a present. It is common sense here people." Corry said acting gay.

"Here you go Maya." Riley gave her, her present.

"It is beautiful." It was a card that said 'Best friends are like four leaf clovers, Hard to find but lucky to have. It had a golden bracelet, that had a four leaf clover on it.

" here you go." Maya gave Riley her present.

"I love it." It was a painting of her and Maya. she started crying, they both started crying. They hugged each other really hard.

"I think you want this." Josh gave Maya her present." Maya ripped it open. It was a diamond necklace, that stated 'Now'. "Now, I am ready for you now Maya."

"Now, yes I have been waiting since I was 5." Maya finally had the guts, she leaped out of her sitting position. She ran to Uncle boing and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"That did not just happen." Riley covered her eyes. "I am scared."

"SO there a thing now." Lucas laughed.

"Alright Mason timed to open you gifts." Riley started giving Mason his presents.

Yes Riley did go over board. Riley got him a whole bunch of toys. She also got him a stuffed plush animal, he loved it. Lucas got him toys to, like a play set. He also got a inside playground set. Like swings you can hang from the ceiling.

"He loves it Lucas, look at that smile." They all looked at Mason's smile. It was so cute. "Here you go dad and mom." Riley got them a quit, with pictures of her parents growing up, and her and her brother growing up. Cory started crying.

"I love you all." Cory hugged his daughter and wife and son. Auggie looked at Riley.

"How can I forget you." She handed Auggie his gift. It was a guitar, Auggie was learning how to play the guitar.

"I love it, I can't wait to play it." Auggie was so excited. He hugged his older sister.

"I got you something Riley." Auggie gave Riley her gift. It was a golden necklace that said 'Older Sister', Auggie had a boyish ring that said 'Younger Brother'. Riley absolutely loved it.

"Thank you Auggie, I love it" he hugged Auggie.

"Here you go Josh." Riley gave Josh her present to him. It was a beani that had a picture that he took of the sky.

"I love it." More hugs were passed around.

"Here you go." Lucas gave Riley four gifts. They all had card inside of them.

First one- 'Will' is all the card said with a pair of jordan sneakers.

Second one- 'You' with a whole bunch of make up things in a makeup bag.

Third one- 'Marry' with a long sleeved short red dress.

Fourth one- 'Me' with a diamond ring just her finger size.

Lucas got on one knee. "I love you RIley I want to spend the rest of my life with you, with you marry me."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: If you follow and review get a shout out. Love you~Hailie ;)**_


	10. Missy Revenge

_**Authors Note: READ READ READ READ. FIrst I would like to thank the people who followed and reviewed my story. I will list them down below, but first I will announce the contest. Who ever reviews to this story and the next one, will get to oovoo me or facetime me, or whatever, and help me write the next chapter. You will atomatically be entered into the contest. Here are the rules, you have to be followed to my story, and only one review each chapter. You will be disqualified. Have fun here are all the people.**_

 _ **Flash fan5300- Aka thanks for following plus I love the flash :)**_

 _ **Xaviorismy1andonly3512**_

 _ **AliceLouiceVA123- I am really happy you like it so far, Will she say yes?**_

 _ **The white wolf Haruka- Will she say yes?**_

 _ **Flash fan5399- Again I love flash, Barry rocks. Thanks I am happy you like it.**_

 _ **Violet1429- I know very soon, but they come to an agrreement.**_

 _ **Amber Davis- You read my mind.**_

 _ **xaviorismy1andonlu3512-WIll she say yes?**_

 _ **DreaStories999- Happy you loved it so much that you cryed, love you. Thanks it just came to me how he should propose.**_

* * *

"What happens if I say yes?" Riley asked

"Then you will marry me." Lucas replied.

"If I say yes then can we hold off till college is done?" Riley questioned

"Yes." Lucas replied again.

"Then yes." Riley was being Riley hooping around showing Maya her new bling.

* * *

1 month later

* * *

"Are you serious, I can't believe they are engaged." Missy stated to her posse.

"Yeah like eww." Brianna said.

"So what are you going to do about it Missy?" Mia from her group asked.

"It's called revenge, get with the game her Mia." Missy turned around to her posse.

"So what if you seduced Lucas in front of Riley." Brianna exclaimed

"Lame! What if you bring Lucas to a hotel, like steal Riley's phone and texted it off of her phone, to meet in a hotel. Then put her phone in her locker like no one took it. Then when Lucas gets there take pictures and put them on Twitter, she will see it then brake up with him. You will have Lucas to yourself." Mia came up with this plan.

"Perfect!" Missy laughed." You are going down Riley Matthews."

* * *

1 week later.

* * *

Missy stole Riley's phone and texted Lucas. 'Hey you meet me at that fancy hotel on seconds street, love you ;D'. She put her phone back and went home to get dress. She put in a brown wig, and made her facial features look like Riley. She dress in a lacy bra and underwear. Then she put clothes on, she brought her silky transparent rope.

"Perfect ready to shine." She laughed and drove to the hotel. When she got there, she got the room and went up to go change. There was a knock on the door.

"It's Lucas" Missy opened the door, she inanity jumped in the bed so he wouldn't recognize her. "So what are we doing?" Lucas asked.

"You just come here." Missy took her finger and gestured him to her. He took his clothes off and laid on top of her. He didn't even notice, till he saw her take a picture of them.

"Riley what are you-" Lucas looked at her face. "Missy oh my god Missy, what the hell are you doing?"

"Putting this on Twitter." She replied

"I better text Riley about this." Lucas got up from the bed got dressed and ran out the hotel. He drove as fast as he can. When he got there the window was locked. He banged on the window, till she woke up.

"Hey Lucas what's up?" Riley said rubbing her eyes.

"So you haven't seen anything in Twitter, something about me?" Lucas asked.

"No not at all, I don't want have Twitter, it is stupid." Riley replied

"Well Missy thought it would be funny to take your phone message me that you were going to meet me at a hotel. I got to the hotel went up where they told me the room was. Then she had a wig like you, I started undressing, I undressed, I got on top of her she was taking a picture of us, then I thought Riley wouldn't do that. I found out it was her, and drove here as fast as I could." Lucas said rapidly. Riley slapped Lucas, then started laughing.

"I slapped you because why would I send you a hotel, I am not mad, you are just really stupid, plus I am to tired to argue, And you woke me up." Once Riley hit the bed she fell asleep. Lucas went in bed with her and held her till the morning.

* * *

Next Morning.

* * *

"Good morning Mom." Riley greeted

"Good morning Mrs. Matthews." Lucas greeted.

"So he was here last night, just don't tell your father." Topanga whispered.

"Don't tell your father what?" Cory looked at Topanga.

"Nothing." Topanga was trying to hide Lucas.

"He is too tall Topanga, he is like a monster compared to you. But wait why is he here.?" Cory asked.

"Because he came over at like 12:00, because he was nearby, and he was tired so he slept here." Riley came up with an excuses.

School Monday Morning.

"So how did that not work?" Missy asked her posse.

"I don't know but I have a better idea. How about you put something in his drink at your next party and drag him into your room, and I will bring Riley to the room."

* * *

1 week later.

* * *

"Lucas I don't know if I really want to go, don't make me." Riley grunted.

"Riley don't worry, your parents have Mason, Maya and Farkle AND your favorite ME, oh plus Josh." Lucas was trying to persuade.

Fine." Riley willingly agreed.

At the party you can smell students under the influence of alcohol, people smoking, and hear people having sex. It was not RIley's party. She liked family parties with her and mason, or Masons friends birthday party. Not a sexual active teenagers drinking and smoking when their not the legal age limit.

"Come on Riley loosen up, you oldy." Maya laughed.

Missy on the other hand was getting ready, and putting the pill in Lucas's drink.

"Here go give it to lucas, tell him it is beer, he loves the nasty stuff." Missy gave Mia the drink.

"Hey Lucas, it is your favorite." Mia gave it to him while dancing.

"Thanks." Lucas drank it, he excused himself to the un loudest room in the party. He sat on the sofa.

"Hey Lucas come with me." Lucas didn't know what was going on he latched on to missy's hand. She pulled him into the other room. She started undressing him and kissing him. Till she heard Brianna signal. She started moaning.

"It is right in here." Brianna shouted. Riley opened the door and Missy screamed.

"Eww get out, you seem me and lucky pooky are getting it on." Missy Went back to what she was doing. Riley went over to Missy and slapped her.

"Trying to tear up families is not funny. Karma's a bitch, nice drugging Lucas. I can put you into jail in 2 seconds. My mom is a layer, and I can sew you for doing this. Like I couldn't hear you plotting your little plan. I recorded all. You can go to jail for the first degree of rape, then go to jail for drugging a person. I can keep going on. You can have about 35-60 years in jail. I wonder how you look in orange." Riley was sly as a fox.

"You wouldn't." Missy looked Riley in the eye.

"Try me, you and your friends will go down." Riley walked out with Lucas, right after dressing him. You can hear Missy scream and stomping her feet. Riley never had anything on tape, or heard her plot her plan, she saw putting a drug in lucas's drink.


	11. Mason Missing

_**Authors Note: READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ. Contest still goes on till tonight at 8:00-9:00, You will get to write the next chapter with me. 1 Rule, you have to follow my story. You have to review to be put into the contest, thank you for you support, this contest it for you guys. If you haven't go follow me on instagram 'Hailie_Bugg17' or my snapchat 'Hailiebugg17'**_

 _ **Thanks to the people who followed.**_

 _ **Rebbeccas1016**_

 _ **AliceLouiseVA123-You are put into the contest good luck, and yes RILEY GIRL POWER**_

 _ **xForeverAndAlways-You are put into the contest good luck, ThX ;)**_

 _ **Flash fan5300-You are put into the contest good luck, Thx;)**_

 _ **Violet1429-You are put into the contest good luck, Yup none of her stupid plans worked, and yes she is a twisted b;)**_

* * *

"It is a beautiful day out." RIley exclaimed.

"It really is, except for the coldness." Lucas replied. Lucas, Riley and Mason went to the central park, It was all snow, Mason saw his first snow flake. Mason got to bond with his dad. Mason was in his dad's arms, all bundled up. Lucas sat in the snow and made a snow angel with Mason on his belly. Riley took a photo and put it on social media, she thought it was the cutest thing in the world.

"Don't you dare pick up that snow Mason." Lucas watched as Mason was laughing. Mason picked up the snow and put it on Lucas's face. "Cold." Is all Lucas could say. Lucas got up and picked up Mason, and bundled him to keep warm. There was some other people there, they didn't look mean are vicious. When Lucas was looking over at Riley, he felt an empty arm, when he looked down Mason was not there.

"Riley, omg Riley where is is Mason?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know. Lucas he was in your arms. Oh My Gosh, My baby." RIley started looking around. "MASON MASON MASON MASON." RIley started crying.

"Riley I am sorry ok, I didn't know." Lucas hated himself now, a tear escaped his eye.

"We need to go to the precinct." RIley got to the car as fast as she could with Lucas. They got there and they found a detective.

"Hi can I help you." The detective looked at them.

"My baby, his name is Mason, he was kidnapped and I don't know where he is." Riley was still crying.

"Don't worry ma'am we will try our best to find him, My name is detective Amaro." Nick Amaro, is a part of NYPD special victims unit. "This is my partner detective Benson, so can you give us description of what he looks like."

"He is a brunette, with emerald green eyes. He was wearing a black coat with a hoodie in the back, under the coat was a Long sleeved, and long pants onesie , that stated 'I love you to the moon and back' with a picture of the moon. He had a baby blue scarf, with baby blue gloves, black snow boots." Riley gave the description.

"So what happened?" Benson asked.

"I looked at Riley, them I feel my arms empty. I looked around no one was there with Mason." Lucas stated.

"Ok you need to go home and make flyers, but this case sounds formallier."

"Thank you so much." Riley left the precinct. RIley and Lucas went home, to tell their parents.

"Mommy, Daddy." Riley looked at her mom and dad. You can tell Riley was crying.\

"Where is Mason?" Topanga asked.

"Here is the thing. He was stolen, we don't know where he went." Riley started crying again. Her phone started ringing.

"Hello it's Riley."

"Hi, Riley it is detective amaro, we have good news. There was security cameras, we need you to come down and let us make sure this is you and your husband on the security cameras."

"Lucas we have to go to president." Riley pulled on lucas, who was still in shock. They went down to the police station, and check the security cameras.

"Yes that is us and Mason." RIley confirmed.

"Ok so this girl comes up with a black mask, in sneakers, with her long hair showing. Would you know any girls that would of taken him?" Amaro asked.

"Well my ex girlfriend could have, she is mad about me and Riley. I don't know if she would have done this though." Lucas commented.

"Ok good, anyone else?" Benson asked.

"No not at all." Riley cried.

"Ok thank you, you guys can go back home." Benson let them go.

"When do you think he will come home?" Riley asked him.

"I don't know Riley I am hoping soon." Lucas kissed the top of her head. They went to bed, at Riley's house, they were sad and upset.

* * *

Next Morning.

* * *

"Seven o'clock on the dot." Maya came bursting in.

"Hey Maya we are not going to school." Maya knew something was up.

"Come on Riley you love to go to school." Maya pushed.

"Yesterday, Me, Lucas, and Mason went to the park. Lucas was carrying Mason, and a girl came up a took him, Lucas was looking at me." Maya started to cry.

"My nephew is gone." Maya sat at the bay window with Riley.

"He is not gone he is somewhere out there." Riley comfort Maya, while Maya was comforting her. Riley's phone rang.

"Hello Riley speaking."

"Hi it is detective Benson. We needed you boyfriends jacket, It might have a hair piece."

"Ok we will be right there." Maya, RIley and Lucas went to the police station.

"Hello it is Riley, you wanted Lucas's coat." She gave her his coat.

"Here we go, this might help us, there is a hair right here." Benson put it into a baggie and brought it the physical scientist.

"How long til we know?" Lucas asked detective Amaro.

"Not long maybe tonight." Amaro answered. Night fall came, Detective Benson, had the name of the girl.

"Hello RIley, the name of this girl is Julia Cronce." Benson stated. "She lives on 29th street, we will need backup." Benson told the squad. Riley followed Benson to the house.

"Go in on the count of three, 1 2 3.." Benson banged the door open. "Police, don't move." is all Riley could hear from the car.

"This is my baby boy don't take him." Benson looked at this psychopath. "He is mine I love him, I made him a room and everything."

"Julia give me the baby." Benson took the baby, and brought him out to Lucas and Riley. "Is this Mason?" Riley shook her head and hugged Mason.

"I am so sorry baby, you will never be out of my sight again." RIley held him so tight. "Thank you detectives." Riley walked in the car, and saw the girl be put into handcuffs and in the car.

Mason was now safe and sound, nothing will ever happen to him again, but maybe?

* * *

 _ **Authors Note: Want a shout out? Review or follow. Love Law and Order SVU, Was watching it when I was writing it. Love you all, Make sure you Review to be into the contest 3 ;)**_


End file.
